The Bully
by Amerique
Summary: It's the start of another boring school year. But for one Duke, it's gonna be a living nightmare. Read to find out who it is. Please R&R! Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.
1. First Day of School

**hey ya'll heres a story about a bully and the dukes. hope ya'll like it! please R&R! Let's try to beat my record of 74 reviews. i wanna pass at least 80 for this story. (100 or more would be nice too.)**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.  
**

* * *

_**Balladeer: Welcome to Hazzard County. the only place where the unexpected is expected. that there is Bo Duke. he's the youngest member of the Duke clan. That tall handsome fella next to him is the second oldest member of the Duke clan, and that galthere is Daisy. She is Bo and Luke's other cousin. It's the first day of school for the Duke kids. None of them is too anxious about goin' back for another school year.**_

It was the first day of school at Hazzard Middle School. Bo Duke was just starting his first year in middle school, where his older cousin Daisy was starting her third year, and his oldest cousin, Luke, was starting high school.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah Bo?"

"What's middle school like?"

"Well sixth grade is pretty easy, seventh is pretty easy too, but eighth grade is a little harder. Why are you wanting to know for?"

"Just curious is all. I'm kinda nervous."

"I was the same way on my first day of middle school. Don't worry, it'll pass soon. You'll be making all kinds of new friends before you know it."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't like getting up so early. Why do we get up so early for?"

"I dunno, but look at the bright side, you get out earlier."

"Really? Well that'll explain how you and Daisy always beat me home."

"You mean you never knew that?" Luke asked not believing that his young cousin didn't know.

"No. why should've I?"

"Ummm, well not everyone knows that, so you're okay. Uh oh, we better get going otherwise we'll be late for class." Luke said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay Luke, see ya after school."

"Okay Bo! See ya!" Luke yelled after his cousin, as he ran towards the high school which was right next to the middle school.

**_Balladeer: Poor ol' Bo. Being in a new school, 'specially middle school sure can be scary. hope he makes it through the day._**

Bo not being used to getting up so early in the morning, kept falling asleep in class. The teachers kept yelling at him for falling asleep while they explained how the middle school worked and other boring things like that. As hard as Bo fought to stay awake, sleep kept winning. He spent the rest of the morning like that.

Later at lunch, Bo sat alone at one of the tables, not having seen any of his friends from last year. After he ate he went outside for recess. He discovered that the playground didn't have a very wide selection of things to do aside from walking around the track, playing tether ball or basketball, or talking to friends. Seeing that no one was playing at one of the tether ball poles, Bo decided to play a game against himself.

He hit the ball so hard at times that it got stuck on the top of the pole and Bo was forced to climb the pole to get it. After what seemed like the millionth game against himself, he began to grow bored. He decided to hit the ball around the pole one last time. Bo didn't even notice the older boy that was standing near him. When the ball went around the pole, it hit the older boy in the back of the head. Bo noticed immediately that the ball had hit the wrong thing. He went over to apologize to the older boy.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there. Are you alright?" Bo asked. The older boy turned around and Bo knew right away who it was. Bobby Baxter. The meanest kid in Hazzard County. Everyone who wasn't in his gang feared him and if anyone mad him mad, they would pay for it.

Bo had had problems with Bobby in the past back in elementary school, but had forgotten about Bobby Baxter, whom everyone called B.B. for short, when he had been sent to juvenile detention for beating a kid so bad that he was hospitalized. Bo backed up some in an attempt to get away. Bo turned around as fast as he could, but found that he was being held by the collar of his shirt. B.B. was taller then Bo by about a foot and a half. He also outweighed Bo by about a hundred pounds, all muscle.

Bo tried to wiggle his way out of B.B.'s grasp, but found that he couldn't. B.B. held Bo up in front of his face. Bo looked into hate and anger filled eyes. B.B. seemed to fed off of Bo's fear, as it only made him smile a smile that was so evil and menacing looking, that it made Bo's blood run cold.

**_Balladeer: Uh oh, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Them Dukes could find trouble even while they are asleep. hope Bo has a plan to get around that B.B. fella for the rest of the school year._**

"Better start watching yer back there Duke. I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time." B.B. brought up his left fist and punched Bo in the face. "Next time Duke, you'll get an even worse beating." B.B. threatened. He grinned at seeing the small line of blood sliding down the side of Bo's mouth. He tossed Bo to the ground and walked off, not even turning back.

Bo sat on the ground not even moving to get up. He sat there until the teacher, who had been handling another problem at the same time that B.B. had punched Bo, blew the whistle that told everyone to line up to go back to class. Bo stood up and wiped the drying blood off his face. He walked over to the line and stood in an empty spot at the end. Bo sat the rest of the school day thinking about what B.B. had said, and threatened to do.

Bo couldn't decide if he should tell anyone or not. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the last bell of the day ring. He noticed all the other kids leaving and realized that school was finally over. Bo rushed to the bathroom check for a bruise, since he hadn't been able to all day. When e got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and was welcomed by the sight of a nasty bruise on his right cheek.

Bo flinched a little at the sight, and was surprised that none of his teachers noticed the bruise. He tried to think of an excuse to tell his cousins when he found them. Bo walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the bus that would drop him and his cousins off at the end of their road. Bo was surprised to see Luke waiting for him by the doors of the bus.

He noticed Daisy on the bus already chatting with some friends of hers. Bo tried to act as normal as possible so as not to make Luke even more suspicious about the monster of a bruise that had formed on his face. Bo wasn't surprised to hear Luke ask him what had happened to him when Luke saw the bruise.

"Oh my God Bo! What in the world happened to your face?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing, I uh, just got hit in the face by the tether ball today is all. I threw it a little to hard and it nailed me in the face." Bo was hoping that Luke would buy his story, and a wave of relief flowed over him when Luke said okay.

"Ya gotta watch out for them things. They'll nail ya when ya least expect it. And they can leave a nasty bruise. Trust me it happened to me on my first day of middle school too. Hurt like a son of a gun." Luke said laughing a little at the memory that came back to him of his first encounter with the bad side of tether ball.

Bo rode the rest of the way home not saying a thing. Luke didn't think to much of it, knowing how nervous Bo probably was during the day. After the hour long bus ride to the end of the road to the Duke farm, Bo and Luke raced each other to the house. Daisy was left to walk alone in their dust. Luke reached the house first just like he had always done before. Bo was glad that his Uncle Jesse wasn't home at the time, so he didn't have to lie about the bruise right away. Bo was tired from the whole day and having to get up early.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm pretty tired. I sure hope I get used to getting up so dang early." Bo said to Luke who just laughed at Bo's remark about getting used to getting up so early. Bo just ignored Luke and went into his and Luke's room that they had shared since Bo had come to the farm when he was only five months old. He flopped down on his bed after taking his boots off, and was asleep within minutes.

**_Balladeer: Bo sure lucked out this time. Ol' Jesse, the Duke patriarch, being gone at the moment, Bo didn't have to worry about explaining to Jesse about the bruise. But what about when Jesse gets home and Bo wakes up? Stick 'round ya'll too find out._**

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1! hope ya'll enjoyed it!I will update my other stories as soon as the cursed writer's block decides to go home or go to someone elses home. anywho please R&R! if i get at least five good reviews i'll update sooner then planned. don't ya'll go to the fridge now, ya hear? **


	2. Final Warning

**here's chapter 2! please R&R! enjoy!**

**Bo is 12, Luke is 16, and Daisy is 14.**

* * *

Jesse got back to the farm about an hour after the Duke kids got home. He saw Luke doing his chores out in the barn while Daisy was sitting on the porch swing reading a book. Jesse got out of his truck and walked to the porch. 

"Hi Uncle Jesse!" Daisy greeted as she gave her uncle a hug.

"How was yer day?"

"It was great! I made a bunch of new friends!"

"That's good to hear Daisy." Jesse said.

"Hey there Uncle Jesse."

"Well hello there Luke, how was yer day?"

"It was good. Didn't do much other then find our classes and meet the teachers."

"Well that's good to hear. Say where in the world is Bo at?"

"Oh he's inside taking a nap. He said he was really tired because he's not used to getting up so early." Luke told his uncle.

"Oh okay, well I'll let him sleep a little longer then. Can't blame the boy. I remember my first day of middle school. I was plum worn out after the school day was over." Jesse said as he chuckled gently mostly to himself. Jesse went inside to six a small snack for Luke and Daisy, and to get something ready for Bo so he can eat when he wakes up.

About an hour later, Bo woke up. He stretched a little before slowly making his way out if the room. Bo was surprised to see his uncle sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"'Bout time ya decided to join us in the land of the living."

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Bo greeted.

"So how was yer day? Must've been pretty exciting to have worn ya out like that."

"Uh, it was okay. I just gotta get used to getting up early." Bo said. 'Not to mention getting used to watching my back too.' He thought to himself. Jesse nodded his head and started to read the paper again. Bo was relieved when Jesse didn't look up from the paper and see the bruise. Bo then realized that he was hadn't eaten since lunch time. Jesse looked up from the paper when he heard Bo rummaging through the fridge.

"Bo there's a sandwich that I fixed for ya in the door."

"Oh thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he found the sandwich. Not realizing that Jesse was looking, Bo turned around. Jesse saw the large bruise on Bo's face and instantly grew worried.

"What in the good Lord's name happened to you?" Jesse asked. Bo looked at his uncle for a minute before realizing what he was talking about.

_**Balladeer: Ol' Bo better be ready to do some explaining, unless he aims to lie again. And to ol' Jesse this time.**_

"Oh uh I accidentally hit myself in the face with a tether ball at recess today." Bo said. He hated lying to his family, but he couldn't tell them the truth about how he got that bruise.

"Oh okay. I had something similar happen to me when I was yer age. Left one nasty bruise. You just be careful next time." Jesse said. Bo was really glad that everyone believed what he said about getting the bruise. After Bo finished his sandwich, he decided to see if he could go fishing.

"Hey Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Is it alright if I go fishin' for awhile?"

"I don't see why not. Just be back by supper time."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. Thanks." Bo ran outside and got his fishing pole and tackle box. Luke noticed what Bo was doing and decided to ask what he was up to.

"Hey Bo, where ya going?"

"Oh hey Luke, I was just getting ready to go fishin'"

"Oh hey that sounds fun. Mind if I go?" Luke asked.

"I was actually wanting to go alone. Sorry Luke. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure I can understand if you want to go alone, I have no problem with that. You just be careful."

"Will do Luke. See ya!"

"See ya cuz!" Bo took off down the road at a steady run. When he was out of view of the farm, he slowed down to a slow walk. He looked to the side of the road, looking for a good spot to hide his fishing gear. Bo really hadn't planned on fishing, but instead to just sit down by Hazzard Pond for a little while. Once he found a good spot that was well hidden, he hid his fishing gear. Making sure no one was around, he stood up and continued the ten minute walk to the pond.

**_Balladeer: That boy is on lying streak today. Hope he plans on confessing later 'fore he gets in trouble._**

When Bo got to the pond, he was greeted by a none to friendly face. Although he hadn't been seen yet, he couldn't help but hide. B.B. was at the pond with a group of his friends. Bo had found a large bush that he could hide behind until it was safe to leave. Crouching down as low as he could, Bo sat watching the group.

Bo could tell that they were doing something, but couldn't tell what from where he was. He kept thinking that he saw an occasional sight of something furry, but couldn't tell. Suddenly Bo saw what they had been doing. Bo saw a medium sized raccoon that had what appeared to be several good sized rocks attached to all four of its legs. One of the boys held the raccoon by the scruff of its neck. Suddenly he threw it out over the pond.

The raccoon hit the water and made a large splash and was gone beneath the surface. Bo looked away as the boys started laughing. He couldn't believe that B.B. and his goons would stoop so low as to kill an animal.

Bo stood up slowly, his back hunched over so as not to be seen. He slowly started to make his way away from the pond and the psycho group. Bo was almost to the road, when he stepped on a twig. The twig snapped in half under Bo's weight, and the sound echoed through the trees. Bo stood frozen for a moment, until he heard footsteps behind him. Bo took off in a dead run knowing exactly who it was that was coming. Bo was almost to the road, when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt.

**_Balladeer: Those boys need a good paddlin'. That was just plain crule, throwing an animal into the water like that._**

"Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like you didn't heed my warning Duke." B.B. said.

"Lemme go. I won't tell anyone what I saw."

"Oh it's not about what you saw Duke, no it's about you spying on us. That's what this is about. Not to mention I warned you once today about messin' with my business. I was nice enough earlier to just give you a warning. The only reason I did that was cause we was at school." Bo looked at B.B. with fear filled eyes.

"How do ya think we should take care of him boys?" B.B. asked.

"Hows about we drown him."

"No let's beat him."

"I say we throw him out of a moving car." Several boys argued over what to do with Bo. B.B. had had enough and made the decision himself.

"Okay will ya'll shut up! I know what we're gonna do to him. Now follow me ya bunch of sissies." B.B. said as he drug Bo away. B.B. took Bo to an old cabin that B.B. and his friends always hang out in. B.B. had some rope stored away in one of the closets closest to the kitchen that he used for just this kind of thing.

B.B. tied Bo to a chair that set near the wall, he took out his pocket knife and opened it up. Bo stared at the shining metal blade, the fear starting to show in his features. B.B. just smiled and sliced the knife through the air. Bo let out a small cry of pain as the knife made a small cut on the left side of his face. B.B. then punched Bo in the face. He continued to beat and cut Bo until he grew bored. B.B. untied Bo and dragged him outside. B.B. threw Bo to the ground.

"Let this be your final warning Duke. One more mess up and your dead." B.B. threatened. Bo looked up at B.B. Before Bo could say anything darkness consumed his mind. Back at the farm, it was getting closer to dinner time and Bo still hadn't come home.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, when did Bo say he would be home?" Luke asked.

"He said before dinner, but dinner is almost ready."

"Want me to go get him?"

"Not right now. We'll give him a few more minutes. If he ain't home in twenty minutes, you can go get him."

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Luke said. 'Ya best get your butt home now Bo, unless you want the switch.' Luke thought to himself.

Bo was just starting to wake up. He slowly sat up and shook his head in an attempt to clear his blurry vision. Bo looked around and saw that everyone was gone, and that it was getting dark. Bo stood up and a new wave of dizziness swept over his mind. He leaned up against a tree to keep from falling down. He knew he had to get cleaned up before he went home, so he headed down the pond to wash the blood off of him.

After he was certain that he was clean enough to go home, he headed down the road on unsteady legs, towards the farm.Luke had waited long enough even though it wasn't exactly twenty minutes yet, he had a feeling that something was wrong. He went outside and got his bike out of the barn, and headed off towards Hazzard Pond in search of his cousin.

_**Balladeer: Those boys are baaaaad news. Hope Luke finds Bo soon, and hope Bo's ready to do some explaining. Stick 'round ya hear?****

* * *

**_

**That's the end of chapter 2! i just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, so here it is, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! please R&R this chapter, otherwise ya'll may never know what happens next.**


	3. Found

**hey ya'll! here's chapter 3! it's a little shorter then the other two, but that's howI planned it. please R&R! the more reviews the better!**

**Bo is 12, Daisy is 14, and Luke is 16.**

* * *

Bo had been walking around aimlessly for what seemed to him like an eternity. Several of the deeper cuts that B.B. had given him had started to bleed again, but he just ignored them. Every muscle in Bo's body was aching something fierce and his left ankle was starting to throb. It also became harder for Bo to take a breath without it sending a shockwave of pain through his body.

His sight was also starting to become slightly fuzzy, and he started to become dizzy. As the minutes went on, Bo started to grow weaker. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep walking. The normal ten minute walk to the farm from the pond seemed to be taking a millennium to Bo. Finally he couldn't make his legs move another step, and he fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain.

"Damn you B.B., you son of a…." Before Bo could get the last word out, darkness over took his mind, and he layed in the middle of the road.

**Balladeer: I hope Luke finds Bo before it's to late for him.**

Luke was about half way to the pond, when he saw something laying in the middle of the road. Luke quickly jumped off his bike before it was completely stopped, as he saw what it was laying on the road.

"A person?" Luke asked himself. As he got closer to the person laying on the road, Luke saw wavy honey blonde hair, that had traces of a crimson color in it. Luke's heart dropped to his feet when he saw who the person was.

"Oh my God, Bo! Are you alright?" Luke asked franticly as he rolled his youngest cousin over onto his back. Luke immediately noticed the numerous cuts and bruises on Bo's face, neck, chest, and arms.

"Bo! Bo, c'mon kiddo, open yer eyes, please!" Luke tried his best not to cry, but the sight of his young cousin laying on the road, covered in cuts and bruises seemed to tear a hole in Luke's heart. Luke didn't even try to wipe the tears away that had managed to find their way down the side of his face. Luke then checked for a pulse, and a small wave of relief swept over him at the feel of a weak pulse.

He knew that Bo needed help, and fast. Luke bent down even lower to the ground, so that he could lift Bo up off the ground. Once he had Bo off the ground, he turned to his bike. Luke knew that he wouldn't be able to carry Bo on his bike while he was riding it, so he just left it on the road intent on returning for it after he knew his baby cousin was going to be alright. Slowly Luke made his way back to the farm, with an unconscious Bo.

Jesse was in the barn tending to Maudine the mule's abscessed hoof with Daisy helping out, when Daisy saw someone slowly making their way up the driveway towards the house.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, are you expecting company today?"

"No Daisy, why do you ask that?"

"Well there's someone coming up the driveway." Daisy said as she pointed to the figure in the distance. Jesse got up and wiped his hands off on an old towel that he had brought out with him. He walked out of the barn, Daisy right behind him, and started towards the edge of the driveway to get a better view of the stranger. As the person got closer, Jesse could tell that there was not one, but two people. Jesse then noticed who the two people were.

"Bo, Luke!" Jesse said as he ran towards his nephews. As Jesse and Daisy got closer to them, Jesse's heart sank to his feet when he saw his youngest nephew being carried by Luke.

"Good Lord, what in the world happened to him Luke?" Jesse asked as he ran to where his nephews were standing.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse. I was riding down to the pond to get him when I saw him laying in the middle of the road. Uncle Jesse, he's needs to see a doctor bad."

"Alright. Let's get him into loaded up in the truck, and then we'll take him to the hospital." Jesse said as he helped Luke carry Bo over to the pickup. Luke quickly climbed in the passenger side while Jesse held Bo up. Luke then reached over and helped Jesse slowly and carefully put Bo in the truck. Once Bo was in the truck, Jesse closed to door and ran around to the driver's side and got in. He quickly started the truck, and sped out of the driveway. Daisy sat quietly in the bed of the truck watching her cousins, all the while praying that Bo was going to be okay.

It took the Dukes about twenty minutes to get to Tri-County General. Bo had woken up once on the way, but was soon out cold again. Jesse pulled the truck up in front of the doors to the ER. Jesse helped Luke get Bo out of truck, while Daisy ran inside to get someone. No sooner had Daisy went in, did a couple of doctors come out with a gurney and a couple of nurses. They got Bo on the gurney and wheeled him inside. Luke went to follow them, but Jesse stopped him. The three Dukes went inside to wait for word on Bo's condition.

**Balladeer: It's good that Luke found Bo. I sure hope Luke found him in time to help him. Don't go to the fridge now, ya hear?**

* * *

**well thats that.I hope ya'll liked the chapter! that's a pretty good cliff hanger if you ask me. it'll make ya'll wanna come back for the next chapter to see how Bo is.**


	4. Another Lie

**here's chapter 4! the Dukes have definitly been anxious to hear about Bo's condition, well ya'll are gonna find out to! **

**Bo is 12, Daisy is 14, and Luke is 16.**

* * *

The Dukes had been waiting for what seemed like days, but which in fact had only a few of hours. A doctor that was wearing a long white lab coat came out and stopped by the doors that separated the ER from the waiting room. He was looking at some papers that he had on a clipboard, when he finished looking at them, he made his way over to the waiting Dukes. Jesse noticed that his name tag had the name Doctor Philip Stevenson, M.D. on it. 

"Mr. Duke?" The doctor asked.

"Yes that would be me. This is my niece Daisy, and nephew Luke." Jesse introduced.

"How is he?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Please have a seat and I will tell you all what I know so far." The doctor said. The Dukes did as they were asked to and the doctor then cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Let's have the good news first." Jesse said.

"Alright then. The good news is that there was no permanent damage done, and Beauregard should make a full recovery. However the bad news is that he has a minor concussion, three severely bruised and two fractured ribs, and a severely sprained ankle. He needed five stitches above his left eye and seven stitches under his right eye, also he has a fracture in his right arm that we had to set through surgery. That was the reason why it took so long for anyone to come out and give you word on his condition."

"Can we see him?" Luke asked out of turn once again.

"Yes you all can see him if you'd like. He is still really groggy from the anesthesia, and he isn't completely alert right now. So he may not recognize you at first. If you will follow me, I will take you to his room."

"Thank you Doctor Stevenson." Jesse said.

"Don't mention it. I'm only doing my job." Jesse, Luke, and Daisy followed the doctor through the doors and down the hall to room 32.

"Here is his room. If you have any questions, the nurse's desk is just down the hall and to the left." Doctor Stevenson said as he pointed down the right side of the hall. Jesse nodded his head as he shook the doctor's hand. Luke was the first one to enter the room. Luke's heart grew heavy when he saw his cousin laying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Luke couldn't believe how small Bo looked in the bed that he was laying on. He walked over to the right side of Bo's bed and took a hold of Bo's right hand. Despite how hard Luke tried to keep any tears from falling, a couple managed to slip down the side of his face. Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke.

"Hey there cuz, how ya feeling?"

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. What in the world happened to ya?" Bo instantly remembered the reason why he was hurt, and turned his head away from Luke.

"C'mon Bo, tell me what happened to ya. Maybe I can help ya."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bo said groggily. Luke pulled up a chair and sat next to Bo. Jesse walked over to the bed and put a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Hey there Bo. How are ya?" Jesse asked.

"My whole body hurts." Bo said weakly. "When can I go home?"

"I dunno yet. I'll go ask the doctor." Jesse said as he stood up. Bo nodded his head slowly in response. Jesse walked out of the room leaving Daisy and Luke alone with Bo. Bo looked over towards where Luke sat, but then turned his head away real fast. Luke noticed what Bo had done, and decided it was time to ask Bo what had happened.

"Daisy? Can you go out in the hall for a minute?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke." Daisy said. She knew the reason why Luke wanted her to leave the room. Daisy walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. Bo looked at Luke, the look of confusion clearly visible. If not for the fact that Bo was still groggy, he would've known why Luke asked Daisy to leave.

"Why'd you ask her to leave?" Bo asked.

"Cause we need to talk. I know this time you weren't hit by a tether ball. Bo, how'd you get like this?"

"I fell." Bo said, turning his head away from Luke.

"Bo, I know you didn't fall. You couldn't look me in the face when you said you fell. And 'sides that, a fall wouldn't hurt you anywhere near as bad as you are. Now please tell me what happened, maybe I can help you."

"I told you, I fell. If it makes you feel any better, I fell down one of the embankments by the pond."

"None of the embankments are rocky enough to hurt you like this. I know that for a fact, because I've had my share of tumbles down them."

"I told you what happened, so just drop it. I don't feel like talking about it, okay?" Bo said in an almost pleading tone. Luke decided to give up on the subject for now. He knew that Bo would tell him what happened when he was good and ready. Luke stood up, causing Bo to look up at him.

"Where're you going?"

"Just getting Daisy. Don't worry yerself none cuz." Luke said as he walked over to the door. Bo leaned back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and winced at the small shot of pain that went through his chest. He knew that the painkillers were starting wear off, but he didn't want to tell Luke unless he desperately needed to. A minute later, Daisy and Luke came back in the room. Luke took his spot back beside Bo, while daisy sat on the end of the bed. A few minutes later, Jesse came back in with the news of whether or not Bo could go home.

"What'd the doctor say? When can Bo go home?" Luke asked.

"He said that he wants to keep Bo here over night just to make sure no other problems develop, and if he checks out good tomorrow he can go home then." Jesse said. Bo hadn't been paying attention to what Jesse said, due to the fact that his mind was focused on something else. Jesse noticed the annoyed look on his youngest nephews face.

"What's buggin' ya Bo?" Jesse asked. Bo didn't look up he just kept staring at his right arm, keeping the same annoyed look on his face.

"Bo? What's the matter? You look annoyed at something." Jesse asked again. This time Bo looked up.

"My arm itches. And I can't scratch it with this dang cast on."

"That's gotta be really annoying. I remember the time I broke my leg jumping from the top of the barn, after you dared me too. It itched almost non stop." Luke said remembering the barn jumping dare that he had been forced to do by Bo when he was thirteen. Bo just looked at Luke, the annoyed expression never leaving his face. The dukes continued to visit with Bo until visiting hours were over and they were forced to go home. Bo was still annoyed about his arm itching, and him not being able to do anything about it. It wasn't until way past midnight, did Bo manage to finally fall asleep.

* * *

**ya gotta feel bad for poor Bo. having to deal with a meaner then a tempermental rattlesnake bully, a constantly itching arm that he can't do anything about, and when he's finally gonna tell Luke the truth. anyway please R&R! **


	5. Confession

**here's chapter 5! please enjoy and review! i love to get reviews! it keeps me writing:-)**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.**

* * *

The next day Luke came to see how Bo was doing. He went to Bo's room and knocked on the door before going in. when he walked in Luke saw that Bo was still asleep. Luke decided that it was time for Bo to get up and get ready to go home. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook Bo's shoulder.

"C'mon sleepy head, time to get up." Luke said gently. Bo mumbled something about cheeseburgers, then moved a little. Luke laughed to himself when Bo mentioned something about cheeseburgers, and made a mental note to himself to ask him about it later.

"Bo, c'mon Bo, time to get up." When still didn't get up, Luke thought of a way to get him up.

"I don't wanna do this to ya Bo, but you leave me with no choice." Luke took a deep breath and leaned down next to Bo's ear. "Bo! WATCH OUT! IT'S THE NEIGHBORS DOG!" Bo sat up straight after Luke yelled in his ear, mostly from the fact that his ears were ringing, and partially from the fact that Luke scared him.

"What in the world was that for?" Bo said as he rubbed his ear, trying to get the ringing to go away.

"Well you wouldn't wake up the easy way, so I used the same trick that always works with ya. You know, if you started doing things the easy way, yer life would be a lot easier too."

"Oh shut it Luke. Say what are you doing here anyway?"

"We got a call at the farm earlier saying that you can go home. I came here to pick you up."

"Oh, okay."

"Here, I brought you some clean clothes to put on."

"Okay, thanks Luke."

"Don't mention it Bo. Now you get dressed. I'll go get you a snack. What do you want?"

"I'll just take a candy bar."

"Okay. One candy bar, coming right up." Luke said as he walked out of the room. Bo sat on the bed and waited for a minute before he started to get his shirt on. He had a little trouble at first, but finally managed to get it on. Bo had similar trouble getting his jeans on, but eventually got them on as well. Luke came back in just as Bo was putting his boot on his good foot.

"I see yer almost ready, ya know yer gonna have to use a wheel chair until your ankle is healed." Luke said pointing out the obvious.

"Boy ain't you a master at pointing out the obvious. I know that." Bo said sarcastically. Luke laughed a little at his cousin's response.

"Ya know Bo, yer gonna have to tell Uncle Jesse what really happened, even if you never tell me. I know something else happened. A fall down an embankment with almost no rocks on it wouldn't hurt you like this. Sure maybe a sprained ankle or a broken arm, but not as bad as what you got. But remember that I'm here for you if you ever want to tell me what happened." Luke said. Bo looked at Luke and then down to the floor. He new he wasn't going to be able to keep making up excuses each time B.B. did something to him, and he hated lying to Uncle Jesse and Luke, but he didn't want to get them involved and risk getting them hurt. Bo looked up when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Bo, promise me that you'll tell someone what is bugging you and what really happened, before it gets to be too bad. You know that me and Uncle Jesse will do whatever we can to help you. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise." Bo knew that he couldn't keep his promise and risk hurting his family, so he decided to make this one promise one he wouldn't keep, for the safety of his family, even if they never trusted him again, he knew he could live with that, but not if something bad were to happen to anyone of them.

"The nurse said she will bring a wheel chair up for ya and then we can go home. Lucky for you, you'll be outta school until yer ankle is better, but I'm gonna be bringing yer homework home for ya to do. Not to mention having everyone wait on you hand and foot." Luke said jokenly. Bo looked at Luke and smiled at him, chuckling a little at what Luke said. Bo and Luke sat in the room talking about nothing important for a good ten, fifteen minutes before a nurse with jet black hair, and dark brown eyes came in with a wheel chair for Bo.

Luke helped Bo sit down in it and waited for the doctor to come in and give them directions for keeping Bo's stitches from getting infected, and the date to come back so that the doctor could check Bo's ankle. After waiting another ten, fifteen minutes, he finally came in. After telling Bo and Luke what to do and what not to do until Bo's stitches came out, he finally let them go home. Luke pushed Bo out to the truck that Jesse had let him use while he went get Bo.

He then helped his younger cousin get in the truck, while Luke folded the wheel chair up and put it in the back of the truck. Luke then got in the truck and started it up and pulled out of the parking space and headed back on the road towards Hazzard. The drive was unusually quiet. Normally Bo and Luke would be talking about nothing in particular, talking about school, or something else. Luke remembered that he had Bo's candy bar in his pocket.

"Here, I forgot about this." Luke said as he handed Bo his candy bar, which was well melted by now. Bo looked over at Luke, then to the melted candy bar in his hand. Bo used his good hand to take it from Luke and stick it in his shirt pocket. Luke noticed that Bo was unusually quiet. He decided that he was going to get Bo to talk or else he wouldn't leave him alone until Bo confessed about what was bugging him.

"Bo, I'm not gonna quit buggin' ya until you tell me what is wrong. I know there's something bugging you, because yer being so quiet." Bo just looked over at Luke, and turned his attention back out the window. Luke was starting to get slightly frustrated with Bo, but kept it back.

"Bo, will you please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

"I don't wanna tell you. So just leave me alone." What Bo said seemed to cut the fuse short that was keeping Luke's frustration at bay for the time being. He slammed on the brakes causing Bo to jerk forward. Bo looked at Luke with surprised eyes and noticed that Luke was angry at something or someone. Bo quickly looked back out the window.

"Bo, will you please tell me what is the matter?" Luke asked, on the verge of loosing his temper. When Bo didn't answer Luke lost it. He grabbed Bo by the shoulder and turned him to face him. Bo was surprised by what Luke did that his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Bo Duke, you are gonna tell me what is going on and yer gonna tell me now." Bo didn't say anything, he only looked at the out the windshield.

"I told you, I fell and that's the end of the story."

"No it's not. Stop yer lying. I know you didn't fall. There is no place near the pond that you could've fallen down and gotten as hurt as you did. Now are you gonna tell me the truth, or am I gonna force you to tell me?" Luke said in a firm tone. Bo didn't respond he only kept staring out the windshield. Luke finally gave up for now. He decided to try again at the farm. Luke put the truck in gear and headed out towards the farm. Once they got back to the farm, Luke helped Bo out and into the house. Luke had noticed that Jesse's other car that he kept around in case he needed it, was gone. Luke figured that he went into town to get some groceries.

"Bo are you gonna tell me now, or am I gonna have to force it outta you? And I really don't wanna have to force you to tell me." Bo just sat on the couch not even seeming to pay attention. Luke walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of Bo. Bo didn't even acknowledge Luke's presence, not even after Luke put his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Bo, c'mon cousin, will you please tell me what really happened? I wanna help you. And I can't do that if I don't know what's been bugging you."

"No."

"Bo, you will tell me or else."

"I said no, I'm not gonna tell you." Luke's temper seemed to get the best of him again. He raised his hand as if to hit Bo, which caused Bo to flinch. Luke saw his young cousin's reaction, and quickly lowered his hand. Bo was never one to flinch when someone raised their hand to him. A wave of guilt suddenly swept over Luke.

"Oh God Bo, I'm so sorry. I'm just so worried about you and I was so scared when I found you just laying in the middle of the road. I didn't know if you was alive or not. I had never been so scared in all my life. I can understand if you don't wanna tell me, but if you don't tell someone soon you could get into a lot of trouble. I just don't want nothing to happen to you. Yer my best friend, and I wanna help you." Bo looked at Luke, still nervous. Luke could see the fear in Bo's blue eyes and knew one of the reasons why he's afraid.

"Bo, you know I would never hurt you on purpose. Now if you don't want to tell me, I'll leave you alone. All you gotta do is say so and I'll leave you alone." Bo looked at Luke for a minute, trying to make up his mind.

"Luke, yer right. I didn't fall. I was, well…."

"It's okay Bo, you can tell me. I won't get mad at you. I promise. Duke's honor."

"Well, okay then….I didn't leave to go fishing either. I wanted to go to the pond for a little while alone, but when I got there…" Bo's voice trailed off as he remembered B.B.'s gang throwing that raccoon in the pond and just letting it die. Luke noticed that Bo looked uneasy about telling him what happened.

"If you don't wanna tell me right now, I understand Bo."

"No, I gotta finish telling you, otherwise things will only get worse. I saw something that made someone else mad. I was about to reach the pond, when I saw some guys throwing a raccoon in the pond and just letting it drown. I went to go somewhere else, but they must've heard me, 'cause I was caught and threatened. They took me to an old cabin thing in the woods and tied me to a chair and started to beat me and cut me with a knife. They did untie me and I tried to get away, but they knocked me down and I guess that's how I sprained my ankle. Then they tied me back up again and started to beat me some more. After awhile, I guess they got bored or something and they untied me again and drug me outside and tossed me on the ground." Luke looked at Bo. He had no idea that Bo had been beaten.

"Bo, if you would've told me this sooner, I may have been able to help you sooner. I could've taught those guys a lesson."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt over my problem."

"Bo, you know I love you like a brother, and I can't help but worry about you. As long as I can remember you was getting into trouble. Even as a baby, you managed to find some way to get yerself into trouble. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Luke." Luke smiled at Bo and pulled Bo into a brotherly hug, being careful not to hug him to hard because of Bo's ribs being fractured and bruised. Bo started to cry on Luke's shoulder. After about three minutes or so, Luke noticed that Bo had fallen asleep. Luke carefully picked Bo up and carried him into his and Luke's bedroom, and layed Bo down on his bed. Luke pulled the covers up over Bo's body and then turned to leave the room. Luke stopped in the doorway and looked back at his sleeping cousin.

"Don't worry Bo. I'll help you get through this. I promise." Luke said to himself. He quietly closed the door and left Bo alone.

**_Balladeer: boy ol' luke sure made bo nervous.at least bo finally confessed, even if it wasn't the whole story. don't ya'll go to the fridge now, ya hear?_**

* * *

**well that's the end of chapter 5! hope ya'll enjoyed it! please R&R! the more the better and the sooner the next chapter goes up! (that is if my sister don't keep bugging me all the time)**

**A/N:if ya'll are wondering about what Bo has to do with the neighbors dog, well let's just say that dog don't like Bo to well. let's just say that tat dog would love to see Bo dead. just thought i'd let ya'll know incase ya wondered about it!**


	6. A Very Lucky Break

**Here's chapter 6! hope ya'll enjoy! please R&R! **

**Bo is 12, Daisy is 14, Luke is 16**

* * *

About a week after Bo was released from the hospital, it was time for him to go back for his appointment concerning his ankle.

"Hey Bo, are ya ready yet?" Luke asked from the doorway of his and Bo's room.

"Just a minute, I'm trying to get my shirt buttoned. Stupid cast." Bo said. Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his young cousin, always finding something to complain about.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I finally got it, but thanks anyway Luke."

"No problem cuz. Now are you ready?"

"Yes now I'm ready."

"Good." Luke said as he walked in and helped his cousin out to the living room. Bo had been able to walk a little on his own, but only for a few steps. Bo sat on the couch to wait while Luke went to find his boots. When Luke came back in from the bedroom, he noticed Bo was staring at his cast again. Luke saw the irritated look on his young cousin's face and started to laugh. Without looking up, Bo asked what was so funny.

"What do you think is so dang funny?" Bo asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. I just take it that yer arm is itching again." Luke said.

"How do you know?" Bo asked.

"Well I've noticed that every time yer arm itches, you just sit there and stare at it. Then we have to practically yell at you to get yer attention when you do that."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Didn't say anything was wrong with it, it's just that it's funny."

"Whatever."

"Never mind. Now are you ready to go?" Luke asked. Bo nodded his head, not even taking his eyes off his arm. Bo took his eyes off his arm just long enough to have Luke help him walk outside to the pick up. Once Bo was in the truck, he once again took up to staring arm. Luke got in on the driver's side and noticed that Bo was looking at his arm again. Luke sighed as he started up the truck.

"Ya know Bo, yer eyes are gonna start to grow attached to yer arm if'n you keep staring at it like that. And it ain't gonna stop itching with you staring at it." Luke said as he started down the road.

"So? It gives me something to do. Gotta problem with it?"

"No nothing's wrong with that." Luke said. The rest of the trip to the hospital was in silence. Bo didn't stop looking at his the whole time. Once they got there, Luke found a parking spot that was close to the doors. He got out and helped Bo walk inside and sit down while he went sign Bo in. After that was done, Luke sat back down next to Bo. They waited in silence for the doctor to come out. After about ten minutes, it was finally Bo's turn to go back. Luke stood up and helped Bo walk back. Once they reached the room, Luke helped Bo sit down on the examining table. The doctor walked out to get Bo's most recent files. About ten minutes later the doctor came back in and started to examine Bo's ankle.

"Okay Bo, I want you to let me know if it hurts when I press on your ankle." The doctor instructed.

"Okay." The doctor started to poke and press on different spots on Bo's ankle and foot. Bo had said ouch a couple times and even giggled a few times when the doctor touched a ticklish spot on Bo's foot. After he was done examining Bo's foot and ankle, he put the brace back on it and jotted down a few notes on his clipboard.

"I got some good news. Your ankle is healing nicely, you will however need to wear that brace for a couple more weeks. I also want you to stay off it for a few more days."

"Okay. I got one question though." Bo said.

"Okay what is it?"

"Do you have anything for itching? Cause my arm has been itching and it's really bugging me."

"Sorry Bo, but we don't have anything for your arm. Sorry about that."

"Oh that's okay, I guess I can live with it a few more weeks."

"Sorry I can't do anything about it. You are free to go now, and remember to take it easy. You will need to set another date to come back in to have your ankle looked at again."

"Okay thank you doc." Luke said as he helped Bo get off the table. They both shook the doctor's hand and walked back out to the truck. Luke once again helped Bo in the truck. Once both boys were set, Luke drove out of the hospital parking lot and headed down the highway.

"Hey Bo, wanna go get something to eat?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I am getting hungry."

"Where do ya wanna go?"

"How about the Boars Nest? I hear they got good food there."

"Okay sounds good. We can get a couple of hamburgers and a couple glasses of milk or something like that." Luke said in agreement. Luke then turned down the road that led back to Hazzard and straight to the Boar's Nest. Once they got there, Luke helped Bo inside and to sit down at one of the booths. Luke went up and ordered their hamburgers and sodas.

While Luke was getting the food, Bo noticed that an all too familiar face had just come inside. B.B. and a couple of his thugs came in and ordered a couple of beers. They sat down about three booths from where Bo sat. Bo kept his back turned to them so as not to draw their attention to him. Unfortunately for Bo, B.B. did notice him. He stood up along with his goons and made their way over to the booth where Bo was at.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? Looks like a little rabbit caught in the eagle's talons." B.B. said. Bo looked at B.B. with fear in his eyes.

"Haven't seen at school for awhile. You ain't told no one have ya? Cause if'n you have, I'd have to knock some more sense into that dumb head of yers. Cause I already warned ya, one more mess up and yer dead." B.B. warned.

"I didn't tell no one." Bo managed to get out.

"Good, now I'm in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let ya go. But remember, you tell anyone, and I will kill you." B.B. threatened. Luke turned around just as B.B. and his goons were going back to their booth. Luke got the food and sodas and headed back to the booth. Luke saw the frightened look in Bo's features and he could clearly see the fear in Bo's blue eyes.

"Is something wrong? What did B.B. want?" Luke asked.

"N-nothing. He just came over to say hi is all. He just startled me a little when he came over." Bo said. He hated lying to his cousin, but from his previous encounter with B.B. and his gang, Bo knew B.B. would carry out his threat. Bo and Luke ate their lunch in complete silence, neither one saying a word to the other. Once they were done, Luke took care of the trash, then went back over to help Bo. Bo and Luke went back out to the truck and then went back to the farm.

* * *

**Well thats the end of chapter 6! Bo sure lucked out this time. please R&R! thanks!**


	7. Luke Gets Mad

**here's chapter 7! hope ya'll enjoy it! please R&R at the end! **

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.**

* * *

A week after Bo's encounter with B.B. at the Boars Nest, Bo was finally well enough to go back to school. Lucky for Bo, it was Friday. The day had started out good, with the exception of Bo falling asleep in math class. He hadn't seen B.B. or any of his thugs all day, and Bo just kept praying that he wouldn't see them. Just as luck would have it, in gym class, which Bo was excused from because of his injuries, B.B. was there.

Every chance B.B. got, he would throw dirty hateful glances towards Bo. One time during the game of dodge ball the class was playing, B.B. purposely threw the ball at Bo, who managed to duck it, but not without sending a dull pain through his body from his still healing ribs. Bo winced at the pain that went through his body. Thinking that he would be less likely to be hit with another ball, Bo layed down on the bench, his good arm holding his side. The gym teacher, Mr. Brown saw Bo lay down and walked over to Bo, who had his eyes closed.

"Everything alright Bo?" Mr. Brown asked in his deep voice. Bo jumped a little at the unexpected sound of his teacher's voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright just a little bored is all."

"Well I may have something for you to do. I want you to go in my office and on my desk there should be a brown envelope. I want you to take it to the office and give it to Mrs. Budd."

"Okay Mr. Brown."

"Thanks Bo." Mr. Brown said as Bo stood up and made his way to Mr. Brown's office. Bo walked into the small office that had posters of different sports such as hockey and football, hanging on the walls. Bo saw the teacher's desk and the brown envelope sitting on it. Picking it up, Bo walked out of the small room and headed for the office.

B.B. had been watching Bo, and an idea came to him. He walked over to the muscular gym teacher.

**_Balladeer: Uh oh, I don't like the looks of this one bit._**

"Coach, may I use the restroom?" B.B. asked using the name that he used for his gym teacher since Mr. Brown was also his football coach.

"Yeah, but hurry back. Class will be over in ten minutes."

"Thanks coach." B.B. said as he took off at a jog towards the big steel doors that separated the gym from the rest of the school. Spying Bo coming back from the office, B.B. walked up to him. Bo stopped in his tracks as B.B. approached him.

"Duke, come here for a minute." B.B. said almost friendly like. Bo hesitated for a minute, before slowly walking over to B.B.

"Um, yeah B.B.?" Bo asked nervously.

"I'm afraid that I left my lunch money at home, and I don't have anything to eat at lunch. I was just wondering if you could spare me a couple dollars so I can eat." B.B. said in a fake friendly tone.

"I don't have any money, honestly." Bo said truthfully.

"I don't believe ya. Now you'll either hand over yer lunch money, or do I gotta get violent?"

"I'm tellin' ya the truth, I don't got any money. If I did I'd give it to ya."

"You got 'til lunch to give me your money, or else you know what's gonna happen to ya. And trust me, it won't be pretty." B.B. warned. After shoving past Bo, B.B. went into the boy's restroom.

Lunch time seemed to come all too quickly for Bo, but unknown to him, he would be getting a couple surprises during that time. Bo tried his best to keep himself hidden from B.B., but with no luck. B.B. marched over to Bo, his thugs in tow.

"Where's my money at Duke?" B.B. said threatingly. Bo looked at B.B. and then to his gang and back to B.B., the fear starting to show in his dark blue eyes. B.B. was just about to swing his large hand at Bo's face, when someone grabbed his hand from behind.

"Why don't you pick on someone yer own size?" B.B. turned his head only to find himself face to face with none other then Luke Duke.

"I see you have a habit of pickin' on kids who are younger then you. That'll get you nowhere in life." Luke said angrily. B.B. knew that he was outmatched when it came to Luke. In fact Luke was twice as strong as B.B., about three inches taller, and a hell of a lot better fighter then B.B. was. B.B. not being the brightest bulb in the box, decided to try to pick a fight with Luke.

"If you ask me you're the one with the habit of sneakin' up on people when their guard is down." B.B. said.

"Whatever, I'll give 'til the count of three to beat it, or else. 1…2…"

"Fine! C'mon boys." B.B. said as he and his goons walked off. "Oh and you and your cousin better watch out, otherwise there'll be hell to pay." B.B. added over his shoulder. The tone in which B.B. spoke sent chills up and down Bo's spine, causing him to shiver a bit. Once they were out of sight, Luke turned his attention to Bo.

**_Balladeer: Good ol' Luke comin' to Bo's rescue like that. I tell ya, that boy's timin' is gettin' better everyday._**

"Why didn't you tell me that B.B. had been bothering you?" Luke asked disappointed that Bo didn't tell him sooner.

"I, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Luke just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later." Luke said as he sat down next to his cousin. Luke sat and ate his lunch quietly while Bo just stared off into space.

"Ain't ya gonna ask why I'm here instead of at the high school?" Luke asked. Bo looked over at his cousin. The look on his face told Luke that e didn't hear a thing he had said.

"Judging by the look on your face, you didn't hear a thing I said did you?"

"No, sorry, I was just, thinking."

"Okay, well you wonderin' why I'm here instead of over at the high school?"

"Never really crossed my mind."

"Oh, well I'll tell you anyways. I got the rest of the day off from school for some reason or other, so I decided to stop by and pay ya a visit. And looks like I got here in just the nick of time too." Luke said.

"Oh okay." Was all that Bo said. He just sat and continued to stare off into space.

"The principle said I could stay here the rest of the school day. I guess he only said I could since there's only two periods left in the day. Don't worry none, I'll stand outside of the classrooms and wait, I'm sure I can find something to keep myself entertained." Luke said. Bo just nodded his head letting Luke know he had heard him. Luke just sighed and continued eating his lunch. Three hours passed slowly and finally school was out for the weekend. Bo and Luke walked silently to the bus, and got on. Neither one of them saying a word to the other the whole trip. Once they finally got off at their stop, Luke tuned to Bo, who was starting to walk away.

"Bo, we need to talk."

"Well I don't wanna talk."

"Your gonna tell me why you didn't tell me that B.B. was bothering you."

"I told you I don't wanna talk." Bo said starting to become annoyed.

"Bo, will you please tell me why you didn't say anything before?"

"I said no!" Bo yelled.

"Beauregard Duke! Don't you dare raise yer voice to me!"

"Why what are you gonna do about it? You can't punish me, you ain't my boss." Bo said. Luke grabbed Bo by the shoulder and turned him around so that they were both face to face.

"Bo, yer gonna tell me one way or another. So how's it gonna be? The easy way, or the hard way?" Luke said. Bo didn't answer, he only looked away. After a minute Bo looked back at Luke.

"I don't gotta tell you anything." Bo said angrily. Bo then started to try to push Luke. Luke pushed Bo, causing him to fall and hitting his injured arm on the ground real hard. Bo cried out as a wave of pain swept through his arm. Luke instantly felt a wave of guilt sweep over him. Bo looked up at Luke with pain and fear filled eyes.

"Oh God Bo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard." Luke apologized. Bo could feel tears building up in his eyes that would soon be threating to fall. Bo stood up and slowly backed away from Luke. Bo turned around and took off running towards the farm. Luke took off after him in an attempt to catch him and apologize to him.

"Bo! C'mon Bo, I didn't mean to push you down! I'm sorry!" Luke said as he ran. Bo slowed down some and at first Luke thought he was going to stop, but instead bent down to pick up a fairly good sized stone. Luke knew right away what Bo was planning to do with it, but that didn't make Luke stop, even when the rather large stone hit him in the head.

**_Balladeer: Boy, i sure didn't see that comin', did any of ya'll? First luke pushin' Bo, then Bo going and throwing a rock at Luke's head._**

"Bo! That hurt dang ya!" Luke yelled while rubbing his head while still trying to catch up with his younger, but faster cousin. They reached the farm house in record time. Bo ran inside and into his and Luke's room, and just flopped himself down on his bed. He layed there for a minute trying to catch his breath. Jesse had seen Bo come running inside, but before he had had a chance to say anything to him he had locked himself in the room. Luke came jogging inside a minute or two later, panting real hard.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Jesse asked.

"Hold…on…" Luke said between breaths. "I…gotta go apologize to…him real fast…" Luke said again. Jesse looked at Luke confused as to why he would need to be apologizing to Bo for. Luke stood up straight and walked to his and Bo's room. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. Luke could hear what sounded like crying coming from the other side of the door. Luke knocked again, but got no answer. Luke then tried the door knob and found it to be unlocked. Slowly opening the door, Luke walked in. The sight he saw of his young cousin laying on his bed crying seemed to rip a hole in Luke's heart.

"Bo, c'mon I mean it, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to shove you like that. I'm just upset that you didn't tell anyone that B.B. was bothering you. You wanna talk about it?" Luke said as he put a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder.

**_Balladeer: Boy I sure hate them cliff hangers. Hope ol' Bo decides to talk to Luke. Ya'll stick around now ya hear?_ **

_

* * *

_

well thats the end of chapter 7! hope ya'll enjoyed it. I decided to end the chapter there to make ya'll want to come back and see what happens. please R&R, and i may update sooner if I get enough reviews for this chapter! (hint, hint: click the little button in the corner and leave a review:) 


	8. Luke gets a spanking

**Here's the next chapter!I want to thank Elenhin for the idea for this chapter and the next. So thanks a lot buddyroo! Please R&R! and enjoy!**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.**

* * *

Bo looked at Luke for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. How about we talk about it later?" Bo asked rubbing his now aching arm. Luke noticed what Bo was doing.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine my arm just hurts from where I hit it earlier."

"Want me to get you something for it?"

"No, it'll stop soon."

"Okay, if'n you say so, but if it don't stop hurting soon, you best let someone know."

"Alright, I will." Bo said. Both boys were startled by a knock at the door.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Jesse said opening the door enough to stick his head in.

"Yes sir." Luke said. Jesse walked in the room.

"What's buggin' ya Bo?" Jesse asked noticing Bo's face was red and puffy from crying, and that there was dried tears on his face.

"We had an argument on the way home. I really upset Bo and I came in to ask him if he wanted to talk and to apologize for snapping at him like I did." Luke said before Bo had a chance to answer. Jesse nodded his head. Jesse looked over to Bo and noticed he had a look on his face telling Jesse that he was in pain.

"What's the matter Bo? You look like yer in pain." Jesse said concerned. Bo looked at his uncle before speaking.

"My arm just hurts is all. I kinda banged it a little hard earlier today." Bo said. Jesse moved over to Bo and took a look at his arm.

"Go take a pain reliever and get some ice for it. Luke why don't you go get started on yer chores."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he got up to do his work.

"Why don't you go do that real fast and come back and lay down for a bit. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Jesse said. Bo nodded and headed off towards the bathroom. While Bo was in the bathroom, Jesse went to the kitchen to get Bo an ice pack. After filling a sandwich bag with ice, Jesse wrapped it in a hand towel and went back to the boy's room. Bo was laying on his bed. Jesse walked in and sat on the end of his bed.

"Here ya go Bo. Put this on yer arm it should help some too." Jesse said handing the ice pack to Bo. Bo took the ice pack from Jesse and sat it on his arm.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he sat up for a moment and gave Jesse a hug. Jesse returned Bo's hug and patted his back.

"You just lay down for a bit. That aspirin you took should kick in soon." Jesse said as Bo leaned back on his good arm.

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he layed down again. Jesse got up and patted Bo on the shoulder before leaving. Jesse closed the bedroom door and went to wait for Luke to finish his chores so he could talk to him.

About an hour or so later, Luke came back in from doing both his and Bo's chores. Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. He looked up when Luke came in.

"Luke, we need to talk." Jesse said. Luke looked at Jesse confused as to why Jesse needed to talk to him.

"Um, yeah Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked as he took a seat across from his uncle.

"Luke, what exactly did you and Bo argue about earlier?" Jesse asked as he sat his paper aside.

"All I did was ask him what was wrong. I told him that we needed to talk, but he said he didn't want to. I got upset that he didn't want to tell me what was wrong, so I started yelling at him. And I kinda shoved him. I didn't mean to shove him as hard as I did, and he fell and hit his arm on the ground pretty hard. I tried to apologize to him, but he didn't listen and took off running. I took off after him, but he was faster. Then he picked up a rock and nailed me in the head with it and I yelled at him for that, then we got back onto our property, and he ran inside and that's what happened before I came in." Luke explained. Jesse looked at Luke for a minute before answering.

"Luke, I'm real disappointed in you. You know better then to push someone smaller then you, and who can't fight back. Then going and snapping at Bo just cause he didn't want to tell you something." Jesse said with a very disappointed look on his face. Luke knew right away that he would be taken to the barn and that he would be getting a whooping real soon.

"Yer grounded for the next three weeks." Jesse said as he stood up. Luke knew exactly where he was going, and knew that he had to follow his uncle. "C'mon Luke." Jesse said as he started out towards the barn. Luke reluctantly followed, trying to prepare himself for the spanking he would very soon be receiving.

About five minutes later Jesse came back in to start on dinner. Luke came in minute or two later, walking slow and rubbing his stinging bottom. Luke walked into the living room and layed down on the couch, his bottom being too sore to sit on at the moment.

About two hours later Jesse walked into the living room to find Luke watching TV.

"Luke, come in and set the table. You'll only need to put three plates out since Daisy's at a friend's tonight." Jesse said as he went to finish up on dinner. Luke stood up and walked into the kitchen. After the table was set and the food put on the table, Jesse went to get Bo.

"Bo, c'mon it's time to eat." Jesse said as he stepped into the room. Bo was laying on his side, his back facing the door. Jesse could tell that Bo was asleep. Walking over to Bo's bed and sitting on the edge of it, Jesse gently shook Bo's shoulder. Bo stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Bo, c'mon time to get up. Supper's ready and it's gonna get cold if you don't come out." Jesse said to his sleeping nephew. Bo rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. Yawning, Bo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jesse put his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Good evening sleepy head. Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" Bo asked as he yawned again.

"Yer favorite. Chicken and dumplings. C'mon 'fore they get cold." Jesse said as he stood up. Bo stretched a bit before getting up and following Jesse out to the kitchen. Bo, Luke, and Jesse sat at the table in their rightful spots. Jesse bowed his head and Bo and Luke did the same. Jesse said grace and they began to fill their plates. Dinner was unusually quiet that night. Neither Bo nor Luke said a single word to each other, and every time Luke reached across the table to get something, Bo flinched a little. Neither Jesse nor Luke seemed to notice Bo's reactions. Bo was the first to break the silence that filled the room.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes Bo?"

"I was wonderin' if I could borrow a dollar for school tomorrow."

"Why do you need an extra dollar for?" Jesse asked. Bo didn't want to tell Jesse the truth, so he made up a little white lie.

"I was um, wanting to get a snack at lunch."

"You can take something with you tomorrow for a snack, cause right now I don't got enough to spare, that is if you want school lunch for the rest of the school year."

"Oh, okay." Bo said as he started to push his food around on his plate.

"Ain't you gonna finish yer chicken and dumplings, Bo?" Jesse asked.

"I'm full now Uncle Jesse. It was real good though. May I be excused?"

"Sure, just wash your plate 'fore you go do something else."

"Yes sir." Bo said as he took his plate to the sink and started washing it the best he could. After he was done, Bo went back to his and Luke's room and closed the door and layed down on his bed. Bo closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. He didn't even stir when Luke came in to go to bed later that night. Luke saw that Bo was asleep and that his blankets were on the floor. Picking them up, Luke carefully covered Bo up again, then went to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed it! Now please be kind and review! Thanks a bunch!**


	9. The truth comes out

**Hey ya'll! Here's another fresh chapter ready to go! All thats missing is the readers and the reviews! So please R&R, then it'll be good to go. Oh yeah, the Balladeer comes back in this chapter, he kinda went on vaction, LOL.**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.  
**

* * *

The following Monday Luke had to go back to class like normal again. So that left Bo to fend for himself should B.B. bother him again. The morning went by without fault. B.B. was nowhere to be seen. The only thing tat kept bothering Bo was the fact that his arm was still real sore from hitting it on the ground the day before. That seemed to distract Bo during most of his morning classes. 

The one period most everyone looked forward to, except for Bo, was coming on fast. The lunch bell rang at exactly eleven just like everyday before. Bo got up and walked as slow as he dared in the hallway that led to the cafeteria. Bo sat at another empty table and slowly ate his lunch. After he finished eating, Bo went outside and stood against the side of the school. Bo kept his eyes open for any sign of B.B. or one of his goons. But as luck would have it, B.B. had been looking or Bo the entire period. B.B. spotted Bo standing against the wall and casually made his way over to Bo.

**Balladeer: Uh oh, looks like more trouble for Bo. One would almost swear his middle name was Trouble.**

"Hey Duke, you never showed up today to give me my money."

"I uh, I forgot it today." Bo lied. B.B. didn't buy it one bit. So he grabbed Bo's bad arm and twisted it roughly behind his back. Bo let out a small cry of pain as the already dull pain in his arm was quickly upgraded to a very sharp stabbing pain that ran up his whole arm and through his shoulder and collar bone. B.B. just smiled and twisted Bo's arm harder. Bo winced as another severe shot of pain swept through his arm.

"You, me after school right here. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about lying." B.B. said as he threw Bo to the ground. Bo hit the ground with a thud. B.B. bent down next to Bo.

"If you don't show up, I'll put both you and that idiot cousin of yers six feet under. And ain't no one gonna be able to find either of ya. Never. And by the time they do, there won't be any kind of record on you or your cousin ever having gone missing." B.B. said with an evil smile. What B.B. said about Luke seemed to make something snap in Bo. Bo stood up and tackled an unsuspecting B.B. to the ground. Bo punched B.B. once square in the nose causing his nose to start bleeding. Bo then hit him across the face. Bo quit punching B.B. when he heard the teacher blow the whistle at them. Bo got off of B.B. and stood holding his now throbbing arm.

"What is the big idea?" The old stocky Spanish teacher, Mr. Stewart yelled.

"Bo here just tackled me for no reason." B.B. lied.

"No I didn't! He was the one bothering me!" Bo said to defend himself as he felt tears of hate, rage, and pain fill his eyes.

"I want the both of you to go to the principles office now!"

"Yes sir." Bo and B.B. said at the same time. Both boys marched into the building and walked into the office.

**Balladeer: Ol' Jesse's gonna be madder then a wet hen when he finds out what Bo did.**

Jesse was in the kitchen preparing lunch for himself when he got a phone call. Walking into the living room where the phone was kept, Jesse picked up the receiver.

"Hello Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

"Mr. Duke, this is Mr. Sparks at Hazzard Middle School. Your nephew Beauregard was in a fight today at recess, and I am keeping him an hour after school for detention."

"Thank you Mr. Sparks. I'll be there around three thirty then to get him." Jesse said as he hung the phone up.

Three thirty finally came around and the whole time Bo was in the office from recess until his detention was over with, he'd been trying to ease the throbbing pain in his arm. Jesse came into the office, madder then a wet hen. He saw Bo sitting in the corner, his head on his desk. Walking over, Jesse placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo didn't even acknowledge his uncle's presence.

"Bo c'mon we're gonna have to have a talk on the way home." Jesse said. Bo slowly stood up and stood beside his uncle. Jesse could clearly see the dried tears on his youngest nephews face, and new ones starting to fall.

"Bo, what's the matter?" Jesse asked concerned. Bo just shook his head telling Jesse that he didn't want to talk. Jesse began to walk towards the door, and Bo hesitantly followed, still clutching his arm wishing that it would stop hurting so bad. Bo and Jesse got out to the truck and Jesse helped Bo get in. After getting in and driving away from the school, Jesse turned to Bo.

"Bo, I want a good explanation as to why you were fighting today."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Bo, I know that something is going on, and I want to know what so I can help you."

"I just got mad at someone is all and we started arguing and then we started fighting." Bo said still rubbing his arm. Jesse noticed Bo rubbing his arm.

"Yer arm bothering ya?"

"Huh? Oh yeah a little. But it's nothing serious."

"Okay if you say so. You know, you gotta go to the doc's tomorrow to get your stitches out. If yer arm is still bothering you tomorrow, you be sure to let him know."

"Yes sir. Is it alright if I turn on the radio?"

"I don't mind." Bo turned on the radio and as luck would have it, an all too familiar song came on.

"Just two good ol' boys, never meanin' no harm. Beats all you never saw, been in trouble with the law since the day they was born. Straightin' the curves, flatin' the hills. Someday the mountain might get them but the law never will. Makin' their way the only way they know how, that's just all bit more then the law will allow." as the break in singing started Jesse turned to Bo.

"You know you sing pretty good. Just like your daddy." Jesse said as Bo smiled. Soon the singing started up again and Bo started singing once again.

"Makin' their way the only way they know how, that's just a little bit more then the law will allow. I'm a good ol' boy, you know my mama loved me, butshe don't understand that they keep showing my hands and not my face on TV." Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at who that song reminded him of.

**Balladeer: Now ain't that an all to familiar sounding song. **

"What's so funny?"

"Oh that song just reminded me of two certain people in just happen to know."

"Oh, who's that?" Bo asked as he looked at his uncle curiously. Jesse chuckled again before he answered.

"You and Luke. Luke can out drive most anyone, and he's only had his license for about three months, and the law ain't never been able to catch either of you when he's driving. Not to mention you two have been in trouble since the day you was born."

"How's that?"

"Well you two would always find a way to get into trouble, even before you could crawl. No one could ever figure out how you and Luke did it, but you did. You may not have been in trouble with the cops all the time then, but you was always in trouble with an adult. And at that time we was the law."

"Oh I see. That's pretty funny once you think about it."

"Yeah it is." Jesse agreed. They drove the rest of the way back to the farm talking and laughing about little things. Luke was out doing his chores listening to the radio when Jesse and Bo pulled up.

"Hey there Uncle Jesse, hey Bo."

"Hey there Luke." Jesse greeted.

"Hey Luke." Bo said as he went inside.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Oh he got into a fight at school today and I don't think he's been entirely truthful with us as to how he's been getting hurt so badly."

"Yeah I think your right. Oh I forgot to mention, last Friday when I got the rest of the day off from school, I went over to the middle school to look for Bo. Well at lunch I saw B.B. bothering him. He wouldn't tell me why though."

"Well it looks like we need to have a little family talk tonight then."

"Yeah I think yer right Uncle Jesse. Oh yeah Daisy said for me to tell you that she went to Mary Beth's house today to work on some kind of project for school. She said she'd call later tonight to see if she could stay over night to work on it."

"Okay, thank you Luke."

"No problem Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he got back to his chores.

Later that night at dinner Jesse was getting ready to ask Bo about B.B.

"Bo, we need to talk."

"About what Uncle Jesse?"

"About your run in with B.B. the other day. I'm beginning to think that you haven't been honest with this family. Now you are not going to leave this table until you tell us the truth." Jesse said.

"Don't look like I got much of a choice this time, huh?"

"No you don't, so if I was you, I'd start talkin'." Jesse said. Bo took a deep breath before he began speaking. Jesse and Luke listened carefully as Bo told them of his first encounter with B.B., and his second, third and then his most recent encounter with him. Jesse's features were swirling with different emotions ranging from anger to fear and worry.

"Well let's just see that punk out either one of us six feet under. I'll teach him a lesson next time he bothers you." Luke said angrily.

"You see this is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place. I didn't want him to hurt any of you guys. Now I go ya'll caught up in my problem."

"Bo, if you ever need help with anything, especially something like this, you know you can come to us for help. That's what family is for. You know that." Luke said.

"Luke's right Bo, you know that we will whatever we can to help you. We Dukes are always there for the other no matter what the problem is. You just remember that. Tomorrow I'm gonna go straight to B.B.'s house and have a talk with his folks." Jesse said.

"Yeah, and I got the day off again for some reason or other, so I'll hang around with ya tomorrow if you want." Luke added.

"Okay, thanks Luke. Thanks Uncle Jesse."

"No problem Bo. Now you go get ready for bed."

"Yes sir." Bo said as he finished his dinner then headed for his room. Bo turned around as if he had forgotten something. He headed back to the kitchen and walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug. Bo then did the same thing to Luke.

"Night Luke, night Uncle Jesse."

"G'night Bo." Luke said.

"Night Bo." Jesse said as well. Bo headed back towards the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Luke, I want you to keep a close watch on Bo tomorrow, and keep an extra eye open for yerself. Knowing that Bobby Baxter, he'll carry out his threat."

"Yes sir. Don't you worry none Uncle Jesse. If he starts anything, I'll be sure to be the one to finish it. Me and Bo may come out with a few bumps and bruises, but he won't be as lucky. I promise you that."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Well you best be getting ready for bed too."

"Alright Uncle Jesse. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Good night."

"Night Luke." Luke headed towards the room that he and Bo shared. Jesse sighed to himself and went to work clearing the table and doing the dishes.

**Balladeer: It's good thing that ol' Bo told Luke and Jesse what was going on. Just hope that don't cause more trouble for Bo, or any trouble for Jesse and Luke. Ya'll stick around ya hear?**

* * *

**I'm real ****glad that Bo finally told Luke and Jesse what has been going on. Please R&R! **


	10. The Final Fight

**Hey ya'll sorry it took so long for an update on this story, but I've been busy. Please enjoy and please review at the end, thank you.**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, Luke 16**

* * *

The next day had been going by good for Bo and Luke, but all that was about to change. It was the last period of the day, and the entire class was eager to get out and go home. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Bo packed his things up and was walking back to meet Luke, who had been standing at the back of the room watching the teacher the whole period and helping when he could.

"Finally, we can go home." Bo said relieved that the school day was finally over.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse should be here to get us in a little while."

"Why?"

"Oh didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he was gonna come pick us up?"

"No, why was I supposed to know?"

"Yeah, well never mind. C'mon let's go wait for him to get here."

"Okay." Bo said _as_ he followed Luke out of the school. After all the busses left, B.B., and his goons were found waiting by the front door, so when Bo passed B.B., he grabbed Bo by the collar of his shirt.

**Balladeer: Uh oh, this can't be good. **

"Hey there Duke." B.B. said with an evil grin. Luke heard B.B.'s voice and turned around to find Bo being held B.B.

"Let him go B.B." Luke said threatingly.

"Not a chance Duke, this kid needs to be taught a lesson."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"He keeps buggin' me. Not to mention he lied to me yesterday."

"My cousin wouldn't bug you for no reason, and he sure wouldn't lie to no one."

"Oh really? Seems to me that he was lying to you and the rest of your pathetic excuse for a family, if I remember right."

"You son of a-"

"Watch your tongue there Duke, unless you want me to hurt your little cousin," B.B. threatened. "I got an idea, let's settle this little dispute here. Me and my gang against you and your wimpy cousin. If you two win, then we'll leave you alone, but if we win, then you two will be six feet under, but if you refuse, then your cousin here'll be the one to pay."

"B.B. you disgust me." Luke said angrily. B.B. just smiled and motioned for one of his 'friends' to come forward. The one who came forward was a long time juvenile delinquent named Billy Bob O'Brien. He was about six foot seven and was all muscle and no brains.

"Here Billy Bob, hold him. I think Luke needs some encouragement." B.B. said as he pushed Bo over to Billy Bob. Billy Bob held Bo by the back of his shirt while B.B. held up his fist and punched Bo square in the jaw. Luke saw what B.B. did and without warning charged for B.B., hitting him and sending him flying to the ground. Billy Bob threw Bo to the ground and lunged for Luke, who luckily saw the taller punk lunge at him, and moved out of the way. Luke ran over to Bo and helped him up.

"You okay?" Luke asked concernedly.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do Luke?"

"I dunno, looks like we have no choice right now, but to fight them. Think yer up to a little Duke shuckin' 'n jivin'?"

"Yep. Whatcha got in mind Luke?"

"A little duck 'n cover trick I learned at camp a few years back." Luke said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it, I think." Bo said unsure of exactly what Luke had in mind.

"Just trust me, alright?"

"Alright, I trust you Luke."

**Balladeer: It's good to know that ol' Luke's got a plan, just hope it works.**

"Good." Luke said as he dodged an on coming attack from one of B.B.'s goons. Luke and several of the gang members started trading punches back and forth while Bo was trying to keep from getting the snot beat out of him by an enraged B.B. B.B. had found a ball bat that one of the baseball players had set up against the front wall of the school for after school practice. B.B. started swinging the bat blindly not caring who or what he hit. He ended up taking out several of his own guys that way.

Luke had finally managed to knock out all but three off the gang members, the ones who didn't get knocked out took off running. Bo had done something he knew he shouldn't have done, and that was let the enemy corner him. Bo backed up as close as he could to the corner of the building, not having realized at first that he allowed B.B. to corner him.

"This is it Duke. Now you are gonna be going six feet under and you'll finally get to see your mommy and daddy. It's no wonder they went and killed themselves. Who would want to raise a wimp like you?" B.B. said mockingly. Even though Bo hadn't gotten the chance to ever get to know his parents, whenever someone talked bad about them, he turned into a totally different person. The fear that had been showing since B.B. had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, was now gone, and anger and pure hatred took its place.

Before B.B. could bring the bat down and hit Bo with it, Bo kicked B.B. in a very tender spot, causing him to double over in extreme pain. Bo took that opportunity to get the bat and to get ready to use it. After B.B. stood up, unsteadily, Bo swung the bat with all his strength, the bat connecting with B.B.'s ribs. B.B. cried out in pain as he felt two of his ribs break from the impact. B.B. fell to the ground gasping for air, but Bo didn't stop there. He continued to beat B.B. with the bat, he kept hitting him until Luke intervened. Luke grabbed hold of Bo's arms before he could bring the bat down again. Luke was just getting Bo under control when a teacher came out of the school and saw B.B. lying on the ground and Luke trying to keep Bo calm.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked. Luke turned around and looked at the teacher, Bo having given up trying to get away from Luke. Instead he just slumped down to his knees, exhausted from the fight. Luke turned his attention back to Bo and saw that he was trying to stop his nose from bleeding anymore. Bo tossed the bat off to the side and put his hand up to his nose and pinched it close with his thumb and index finger. B.B. started to stand up and stumbled a bit when he was upright. B.B. put a hand to his nose and saw there was also blood coming from his nose.

**Balladeer: That boy has got one baaaaad temper. Betcha B.B. is wishin' he didn't start pickin' fights with the Dukes, 'specially a very mad 12 year old Duke.**

"Stay away from me you, you freak!" B.B. yelled when he saw Bo. B.B. took off running away from the school. The teacher walked over to Bo and Luke and grabbed Bo by his bad arm and hauled him to his feet. Bo yelped out in pain as the teacher drug him into the school.

"Hey wait, let him go!" Luke called after the teacher as she and Bo disappeared in the building. Luke ran inside the school just as Bo was being taken into the office. By the time Bo was to the principles office, he had tears sliding down the sides of his face from the teacher's tight grip on his bad arm.

"Mr. MacDonald, this boy was found outside just having beaten another student with a baseball bat." The evil teacher said angrily. Mr. MacDonald looked at Bo, who was now trying to get his nose bleed under control, after having gotten blood on his shirt on the way to the principle. Luke was just coming into the office when he was stopped by the secretary, Mrs. Baum.

"What's the hurry Lukas?" The kind secretary asked.

"Mrs. Baum, did you see my cousin come through here?"

"Yes, I did see him, what happened to him? I saw blood all over his face, hands, and shirt. Ms Eve took him back to Mr. MacDonald's office."

"Bobby Baxter picked a fight with us and he was about to hit Bo with a baseball bat, but Bo somehow managed to get the upper hand. He was only defending himself from Bobby. And when Ms Eve grabbed Bo, she grabbed his bad arm that only just recently healed from Bo's second encounter with Bobby." Luke explained. Mrs. Baum looked at Luke and decided to help him and Bo out of this mess. Having known the Dukes for a very long time, she knew that they would never in their right minds lie about something as serious as this.

"Alright Lukas, let's go see what's going on."

"Thank you Mrs. Baum." Luke said as he and the kind secretary went back to Mr. MacDonald's office.

**Balladeer: That Mrs. Baum was always a good person. It's good seeing someone help out the Duke boys right now.**

Bo was now seated in one of the chairs in front of the principle's desk. Bo's nose had finally stopped bleeding, thanks to some ice and paper towels from the nurse's office, but his arm was still throbbing so badly that he thought for sure it was broken again.

"Beauregard Duke, I'm surprised in you. I always expected better from you." Mr. MacDonald said disappointed. Bo was trying his best to hide the tears, but it did little good, they still managed to escape his eyes and make their way down the sides of his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. M-MacDonald." Bo choked out.

"Why did you beat Bobby Baxter with a ball bat for?"

"I can answer that Mr. MacDonald," Mrs. Baum said as she and Luke walked into the office. "It seems that Bo here is the victim of bullying. Bo was only acting in self defense. Bobby had tried to beat Bo with the bat first. And it also seems that one of the teachers was being extremely rough with a certain student."

"And who would that be?" Mr. MacDonald asked.

"Ms Eve. When she came out, she saw Bo holding the bat, and grabbed Bo by his bad arm and roughly pulled him up." Luke said as he sat down next to Bo. Luke put a comforting arm around his cousin, trying to calm him down again. Bo being exhausted leaned his head on Luke's shoulder and began drifting to sleep. Mr. MacDonald saw that Bo was going to sleep, so he decided to discuss the problem with Jesse. Not knowing that he was on the way to get the boys, Mr. MacDonald began dialing the number to the farm.

"Our uncle is supposed to pick us up today if that is who yer calling." Luke informed.

"Oh, yes thank you Lukas." Mr. MacDonald said as he hung the phone up. "Why don't you and yer cousin go out and wait for him to get here. It seems that Bo needs to see a doctor and get some rest. I will personally excuse him from school for the rest of the week. And as for Bobby Baxter, I'll make a call to his parents and tell them what he was doing. You two will be free to go, but I will need to talk to your uncle when he gets here."

"Alright, thank you," Luke said as he nudged Bo awake. "C'mon kiddo, let's go wait for Uncle Jesse."

"Okay…" Bo said sleepily. It wasn't long after Bo and Luke got out to the main office, did Jesse arrive.

"Alright boys, ready to go?" Jesse asked. Jesse got worried when he saw the blood on Bo's shirt. "What in the world happened?" Jesse asked.

"He just had a bad nose bleed is all. Oh yeah, Mr. MacDonald wants to talk to you about something." Luke said.

"Alright Luke, you boys go on out to the truck. I'll meet ya out there when I'm done."

"Okay. C'mon Bo, let's get outta here." Luke said as he once again nudged Bo awake. Luke helped Bo out to the truck and helped him get in as well. Once Bo was settled, Luke got in as well. Bo once again leaned his head on Luke's shoulder and fell asleep. Jesse came out a few minutes later, a disappointed look on his face.

"How many times have I told you two about fighting?" Jesse yelled once he was in the truck.

"I know Uncle Jesse, but we were only defending ourselves."

"I realize that, but why did Bo take a ball bat to Bobby Baxter for?" Jesse yelled again.

"Can ya'll keep it down?" Bo asked half asleep.

"Don't be using that tone with me young man, yer already in enough trouble."

"Please Uncle Jesse? My head really hurts." Bo said almost pleading.

"Alright, but as soon as we get home, yer going straight to yer room, and yer going to stay there until I say so. The same goes fer you to Luke."

"Yes sir." Luke said. Bo didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

**Balladeer: Boy, ol' Jesse sure is madder then a wet hen right now. O'cousre, wouldn't you be too if yer nephew just beat the snot outta someone?

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.I know I'd sure hate to be B.B. right now. Don't forget to push the little purple button and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Even though the chapter says 'The Final Fight' this is NOT the last chapter. There will be at least one or two more chapters to come:-)**


	11. A Complete Explanation

**Hey ya'll sorry this chapter's so short, but the next one will be longer. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16**

* * *

When they got back to the farm, Luke had to wake Bo up so he could go inside. Shaking Bo's shoulder gently, Luke started calling his name.

"Bo, Bo time to get up, we're home."

"Go away Luke." Bo said swatting Luke's hand away as he woke up.

"Bo, what's the matter?"

"Nothin's the matter, so just drop it, will ya?" Bo said rather then asked as he got out of the truck and started towards the house. Luke just sighed before sliding across the seat and getting out of the truck. Before Luke could get to his and Bo's room, he was stopped by Jesse.

"Luke, I want you to tell me why Bo took a ball bat to Bobby Baxter for."

"Just like we told ya. It was in self defense, but I don't know why Bo kept hitting B.B. with it for, you'll have to ask him that." Luke said to his uncle.

"That's exactly what I plan to do." Jesse said firmly. "Go to your room and stay there until I say."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he headed for his and Bo's room. When Luke entered the room, Bo was laying face down on his bed, his face in his pillow. Luke could tell Bo was crying because Bo's shoulders shook with each sob. Luke sat down on the edge of Bo's bed and put his hand on Bo's back.

"Bo, what's the matter? You can tell me."

"Don't wanna talk about it." Came Bo's muffled response. Before Luke could say anything else to Bo, Jesse came in the room.

"Bo, we need to talk."

"Don't wanna." Bo replied, his voice muffled because of the pillow.

"We're gonna talk now or else."

"Or else what?" Bo asked looking up from the pillow. His face was red and puffy from crying and there were wet and dry tears on the sides of his face.

"Or else…or else we'll be making a trip to the wood shed." Jesse said. Jesse knew whatever made Bo attack B.B. like he had must've been bad if it made Bo as upset as he was now.

"Luke, could you excuse us please?"

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he left the room. Jesse took Luke's spot on Bo's bed.

"Bo, I'm not leaving until you tell me everything." Knowing it would only land him a trip to the wood shed, Bo began telling Jesse everything from his first encounter all the way up to that days latest events. He even explained why he had attacked B.B. like he had. After listening to Bo's story, Jesse stopped to think for a minute.

"Bo, you know how I feel about fighting, but beating someone with a baseball bat is going over board. I don't blame you for getting upset about what B.B. said about your parents, but you know that isn't true."

"I know, but I couldn't control myself."

"Bo, you could've controlled yourself, but you chose not to, and because of that choice, I hate to say it, but you now have a date with the wood shed. C'mon, I'm only going to switch you half of what I would normally give you since most of what you did was out of self defense, but because you attacked B.B. like you did, that's why yer getting the switch." Jesse said as he stood up. Bo knew that was his cue to stand up as well. Jesse walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door. Bo followed his uncle and Luke watched from his spot on the couch.

A few minutes passed and Jesse came inside, a sad look on his face, Luke knew it hurt him to have to use the switch on either him or Bo. A couple of minutes later Bo came, walking awkwardly, and headed directly to his and Luke's room. Bo slammed the door closed behind himself and layed down on his stomach on his bed, his backside to sore at the moment to lay on. Bo remained in the room the rest of the day.

Later that night, Jesse went to get Bo so that he could eat dinner. Knocking on the door, Jesse waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he opened the door and saw Bo asleep on his stomach, his head turned towards the door. Jesse noticed the fresh tear stains on the side of Bo's face and Jesse guessed that he more then likely cried himself to sleep.

Not having the heart to wake his sleeping nephew, Jesse quietly closed the bedroom door. Later that night after dinner, Luke quietly entered his and Bo's room and started to get ready for bed. Luke took one last look at Bo before slipping into his own bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope ya'll liked it, now please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	12. The Final Encounter

**Hey ya'll I hate to say it, but this story is finally finished. But don't worry, I'm thinking about possibly doing a sequal to it. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed the story and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Please review when your done! Thanks :-)**

**Bo is 12, Daisy 14, and Luke 16.**

* * *

The week Bo got off from school went by all to slow for them. The day after the fight, Jesse had taken Bo to see Doc Applebee about his arm. After getting the news that Bo's arm was just bruised, they left and went back to the farm. Bo had been grounded the entire week he was out of school, so he hadn't been in a very good mood the entire week.

The entire time they hadn't heard anything about B.B., which they weren't sure was good or not. The night before Bo had to go back to school, the Dukes were just settling down for dinner. After the four of them were seated, Jesse began to say grace. He had just barely finished speaking when the phone rang. Mumbling, Jesse got up and answered it.

"Hello, Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking." Jesse greeted.

"_Jesse, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. I'm sorry for calling you late like this, but I just got information for you from the parents of Bobby Baxter. It seems they are preparing to take Bo to court for assault and battery," _Rosco told Jesse. Jesse instantly started to get angry at the news. _"It seems they have set the court date for Wednesday, the 23rd. and it's at one in the afternoon at the Atlanta courthouse." _

"Alright, thanks for the news Rosco."

"_I wish it could've been good news Jesse, I know that nephew of yours has a temper, but he wouldn't hurt anyone without a very good reason. To tell you the truth, me and the Boss are hoping Bobby Baxter gets found guilty for what he done to Bo awhile back."_

"Thanks a lot Rosco. I'll see ya later."

"_Alright Jesse, bye."_

"Bye." Jesse said as he hung the phone up. Bo, Luke, and Daisy looked at Jesse from their spots at the table, knowing something was wrong.

"Who was that on the phone?" Daisy asked curiously.

"It was Rosco," Jesse said as he sat back down at the table. "Bo, I need to talk to you after dinner. Daisy, Luke, I want you two to go straight to your rooms after dinner. I'll let you know when you can come out."

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Luke said. Daisy nodded her agreement. Bo didn't finish his dinner, instead he just sat there and pushed the rest of it around on his plate.

After dinner, Luke and Daisy each went to their separate bedrooms like they had been asked to do. Bo remained seated at the kitchen table, feeling very nervous about whatever it was his uncle wanted to talk to him about. He knew whatever it was had something to do with the phone call from Rosco. After clearing the table, Jesse sat back down at the table.

"Bo, I need to tell you something." Jesse said trying to think of a good place to start.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Bo asked nervously. Jesse looked at Bo for a moment before answering.

"Bo, the reason Rosco called was to tell me that Bobby Baxter's parents have decided to take you to court and are charging you with assault and battery." Before Jesse could say anything else, Bo burst out practically yelling.

"I didn't start anything! I was just defending myself. What did they expect me to do? Just stand by and let him beat the crap outta me? They're planning to take me to court for something he brought on himself?" Bo nearly yelled tears falling freely down the sides of his face.

"Now Bo, just calm down. It'll work out, you'll see." Jesse said trying to calm Bo down.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe everyone would just be better off I wasn't around no more." Bo said as he continued crying.

"Now Bo that ain't true and you know it. You know that Daisy, Luke, and I all love you." Jesse said as he stood up and walked over to Bo. Putting a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder, Jesse began speaking again as he sat in the chair next to Bo.

"Bo, I know it seems like the whole world maybe turning its back on you, but trust me, you'll get through this. You'll be back home and away from B.B. before you know it." Jesse said as he pulled Bo into a comforting hug. Bo quickly returned it and began crying on Jesse's shoulder. After a few minutes, Bo's sob started dying down. Jesse was about to say something to Bo, but before he could, he realized Bo had fallen asleep. Jesse carefully carried Bo into his and Luke's room and layed him on his bed. Luke looked up from the car magazine he had reading when Jesse came in with Bo.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked noticing that Bo was asleep.

"For now. He just fell asleep is all." Jesse said as he covered Bo up with his blanket. Luke began wondering why Jesse had said for now, but immediately let the thought pass. After Jesse left the room, Luke sat on his bed and watched Bo for a few minutes before going back to reading his magazine.

The day for the court hearing came all too quick for the Duke's liking. They all had to dress up in their best dress clothes. After they were all ready to go, they left for the hour long trip to Atlanta. Bo had been looking out the window the whole trip, the nervousness he was feeling visible. After an hours drive, they finally arrived at the courthouse. The Dukes got out of the pickup and headed inside.

The Dukes had been lucky enough to get copies of Bo's medical records from when he was at the hospital from his second encounter with B.B. They had also managed to get the doctor who had treated Bo's injuries at the hospital, to take the day off to come in as a witness. Philip Stevenson was already at the courthouse, waiting in the lobby for the Dukes. He smiled at the family as they walked in and let the secretary know they were there. After that was taken care of, the Dukes took a seat next to the friendly doctor.

"Hello Mr. Duke. Hello Bo." Philip greeted.

"Hello Mr. Stevenson." Jesse greeted as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Please, just call me Philip or Phil. So how's Bo been doing?"

"Well, considering the circumstances, alright I guess." Jesse said. He and Phil continued talking until it was their turn to go into the courtroom. There weren't many people there, just mostly witnesses for both families and some security officers. The Dukes took their seats along side Phil. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the judge finally came into the courtroom. After looking through some papers, the judge was finally ready to begin. After beginning the court session, the judge called up B.B. to the stand.

"Bobby Baxter if you would come to the stand, we'll begin with your side of what happened."

"Thank you your honor." Bobby said politely as he made his way to the stand. Once he was settled, he began telling his story.

"This whole mess started the first day of school. I was talking with some of my friends, minding my own business. Well while we were talking about the sports we were planning on trying out for later, Bo came up behind me and hit me for no good reason. I asked him kindly why he did it and he said that I was in his way and that he would hurt me if I didn't move. So I did the only thing I could do to keep from getting beat up, an that was leave," B.B. said as he cast a 'your gonna be in so much trouble' look at Bo, who sat next to Jesse, so nervous that he would more then likely scream if someone so much as touched his arm. "Well there hadn't been anymore trouble after that, at least not until me and some of my friends went fishing. We went down to Hazzard Pond to do some trout fishing and talk for awhile about school. Well when we arrived, there was no one around. After we had been fishing for about an hour, Bo came and started telling us to leave. We tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen, he said that if we didn't leave he would plant us six feet under. We didn't want to stick around incase he carried out his threat, so we left."

"Now hold on one cotton picking second. Bo went to the pond to do some fishing. It was that same day you claim to have gone there that Bo ended up in the hospital from being beaten. We have the paperwork to prove it too." Jesse said coming to Bo's defense.

"Mr. Duke, please wait your turn." Judge Daniel Boone said.

"Sorry your honor." Jesse said as he sat back down.

"Please continue Bobby."

"Thank you sir." Bobby said as he began telling everyone what was supposed to have happened up until the fight at school. After he had finished, the judge wrote some things down before calling Bo up to the stand.

"Beauregard Duke if you would come to the stand now, we'll hear your side of the story."

"Yes sir." Bo said nervously as he walked up to the stand. As he and B.B. passed each other, B.B. gave Bo a glare that sent chills up and down his spine. Once Bo was settled, he began telling exactly what had happened to him. After he had finished, the judge once again began writing things down. After a couple of minutes, the judge asked to see Bo's medical records. Phil took the records up to the judge.

"These, your honor, are the records we have telling what injuries Bo had received and how severe they were. And what they appeared to have been caused by." Phil said as he handed Judge Boone the folder containing the paperwork. After looking at each piece of paper and reading what each said, he handed the folder back to the doctor.

"Are you the doctor who treated his injuries?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor. And I have to say that with the injuries he had sustained at the time were severe."

"Alright, thank you. You may be seated. Mrs. Baxter, Mr. Baxter, I would like to see the medical reports you have for Bobby." The couple looked at each other for a second, both looking at each other nervously.

"Um, your honor, we don't appear to have any reports with us at the moment." Mr. Baxter said. The judge looked at them for a minute before saying anything.

"Very well then. I then hereby call a quick recess. I will be back as soon as I have made up my decision." The judge said as he stood up and left the courtroom. While the judge was gone, there was a tense silence filling the room. After about twenty minutes of thinking, the judge came back out, his decision made.

"I have made my decision and I hereby pronounce Bobby Baxter of assault and battery. I am sentencing him to three years in a juvenile detention center and then he will be transported to prison for an additional three year sentence. Beauregard Duke, I am sentencing you to one year probation for beating Bobby Baxter on school grounds. Court is adjourned." The judge said as he stood up and left. The security guards took B.B. away in handcuffs to the nearest juvenile detention center which was located in the northern part of Atlanta.

As the Dukes walked out of the courthouse, they all gave a sigh of relief that their nightmare with B.B. was finally over. But out of the four of them, Bo was the most relieved. After going almost the entire year of having to watch his back and worrying about where and when B.B. would strike next, Bo finally felt able to relax, and he began to feel safer. Even though he was on probation for the next year, Bo felt better then he had all year. He did jump a little however when Luke put his hand on Bo' shoulder.

"He ain't gonna be bothering you anymore cousin." Luke said as he smiled at Bo, who returned the smile. It warmed Luke's heart to see his baby cousin smile for the first time in a long time. He was glad that it was all over almost as much as Bo was. The Dukes decided to invite Phil over since he helped the Dukes out. Phil didn't refuse the offer, so they had him over for dinner that night, which proved to be a good choice on his part, because Jesse fixed his famous crawdad bisque. Life eventually returned to what passes for normal in Hazzard.

The End

* * *

**Well that's that. ya'll know what to do now, so please tell me what you thought of it.**

**A/N: I'm not an expert on things involving court, so if any of the court things were wrong,I apologize. **


End file.
